The Life of Death
by StikLover2
Summary: One small fact. You are going to die. Don't worry, I'm actually quite pleasant. My name is Thanatos, or as more commonly known, Death. I felt bored today, so I felt like telling you all a story. Come on in, my door is open. Then again, my door is ALWAYS open... Shh, listen! (Standalone one-shot, as well as a one-shot for the Heroes of Greece and Rome universe I am writing)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I have a very, very nice POV oneshot for all of you guys to enjoy. This is from the point of view of Thanatos, and reflects upon his feelings. For you guys who are reading my Heroes of Greece and Rome books, this one-shot reflects on an unknown number of years after the big war they're taking part in. It contains a very tiny bit of spoilers regarding it, so enjoy ;D. Thanatos is far deeper than any of you think, so I wish to convey him well.**

**For those of you who have not read my books, you can still read this one-shot without any confusion whatsoever, it's a good one. It can standalone by itself and also be part of the universe I'm creating.**

***For those Heroes of Greece and Rome readers, as I promised, all my stories in PJO takes place in the same universe, so you never have to worry. This is merely a long time after the war, in which Thanatos ponders***

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus belongs to Rick Riordian, also known as Spy Agent: King Troller Supreme.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

**One Shot: Thanatos**

**One small fact. You are going to die.** Now, normally, I wouldn't be this depressing. Actually, I should be more on the cheerful side. Depends on my mood, really. You know, I've never wondered what struck me most about humans. In my line of work, the impossible is demanded. Day after day taking souls from the epitome of life gets a person, mostly quite often. In my case, it's all I've known for eons. But, there are the rare few humans who do catch my attention. They're the survivors, the ones I can't bear to look at.

Percy Jackson was the one exception to meet the likes of _me_. So many times has he cheated _me,_ that I grew curious in the boy. I feel like telling a story, his story. Seldom often do I feel selfish and indulgent. But sometimes, I can't just help myself. Anyone who can cheat _me_ is something worth mentioning. Even as I now take the Jackson boy's soul in my arms, a great many things was seen in his lifetime. His father, his godly grandfather..., his mother, the daughter of Athena. His soul was as light as a feathered cloud as I gathered him up.

I can personally say that nothing compares with how loyally I serve even the evillest of men. Their souls, and their receptiveness of _me_ plagued the lifetimes of many. The more killed, the more loyally served. I can't say I terribly liked it though. Kindred souls, I felt pity for. Sometimes _I_ am in vain, due to the wanton destruction of just about anything. Most oftentimes, a statement is directed toward me. "That's not fair," they all say. There is no fairness in _me_, nor will there ever be. Never ask me to be nice or fair, I am none of these things.

Now, where was I? Ah yes, Percy Jackson. He infuriated and frustrated me at times. I can't say he was lucky enough all the time. But like all men, their luck runs out. The day I took him was a time of great suffering for the mortals, needlessly to say his wife and child. They followed five years later. Time passes me so quickly, I barely notice. His soul was pure-hearted, and I cradled him in my arms. Elysium was a place for him, no doubt. That was ten years ago, on the eve of the passing moon. We've always shared this world, the mortals and us. Oftentimes they fear the presence of _me_.

Pft, they always said Percy Jackson would probably die in a monster attack. How wrong they were. How terribly wrong they all were. It was in no way a true monster, but you could say it was one. But then again, isn't everyone a monster? How they waste their lives..., all running in hopeless pursuits. Oftentimes, when I see men running toward others in battle, they oftentimes believe they are running toward the enemy. But they are wrong, all they are doing is running toward the likes of _me_.

Sometimes, I get SO tired. Eons upon eons of handling the dead wear me down. It's often the colors and qualities of life that keep me quite sane. You should taste a color sometime. Go on, try it. I reassure you that it's perfectly fine. It's actually pleasant in a sense, seeing the world for what it is. It keeps me distracted from my line of work, considering it does have its up and downs. Alaska was certainly unpleasant, no doubt about it. Looking back then on the gnarled face of the Lightning Thief piqued my interest. I saw him five times. The first, as always, was on that creamy-white Alaskan night.

Here's my advice: don't fear me. Quite honestly, I've been fed up to here with the fears of _me_. There's nothing to fear, just come on in. Once, I even learned the dirtiest secrets of blackjack. Needless to say, the Russian ended up with a bullet in his head in the next five seconds. I will pleasantly say that I rewarded him quite well. There's always something running from me, always. Life is always there, opposite of _me_. It's how the humans live that often haunt me to the end of my days, pardoning the fact that _I_ am always immortal.

Yes indeed, the topic at hand comes to a close. The gods came close to destruction on a black-striped midnight. It was the Lightning Thief who saved them, and it was another occasion on which I observed him. Many of his friends ended up as souls in my very arms, embracing _me_. Perhaps the greatest loss of all is one that should not be spoken here. The face of the Lightning Thief said enough of that subject. All these years ago in his twelve-year old adolescence, and his trouble with the bolt, lead to the coining of the Lightning Thief. It always stuck to me, and to me it will stay.

Yes indeed, I will always be haunted. For the happy times, there are the bad. For the purest of times, there are the evillest. I've seen the greatest men throughout history come and go, but yet such few strike my very heart. Does that surprise you? Even _Death_ has a heart.. I always have had one, though wounded over the many eons of torture. The stragglers of human survival, the leftover people, they make me cringe. I've always tried to avoid them, but it usually didn't work out.

In a solid conclusion, I do hope this pleasant conversation gave you quite a good insight in the likes of _me_. I assure you that you shouldn't suffer too much when you meet me one day. The Nebulan War was quite possibly one of the darkest times I have ever encountered upon myself, but yet one of pure light. Percy Jackson, as you will soon see, played an _utmost _importance in this war, but not always. He wasn't the most important, nor the least. Perhaps it's his strength that willed us to fight, and will save us still, though his spirit has perished all these years ago...

* * *

**You like? Review, review, review!**


	2. Q & A

**Well, I guess this will be a Q &amp; A chapter for my reviewers!**

* * *

**420BlazeIt: Uh..., what dirty parts? You're not making any sense here...**

**Ninja Cats and Rainbows: Yes, you are the first one to make the connection! I was SO inspired by the Book Thief that I felt that I should make a perspective of Death here on PJO. I felt that the Book Thief could describe Thanatos so well if it actually was possible. Thanks for the kind words, I do take pride in writing well and trying to improve my writing. **

**Doublekitcat: I'm glad that the small one-shot touched you! I thought that it would be a great little thing for people to really ponder on and really THINK about what death means. Stay tuned for some more thoughtful one-shots in the future!**

**Lovedystopia: Ah, your reviews touch me as always. It always puts a grin on my face! Indeed, I wished to convey Death in an interesting way. Thanks for the kind words, I did hope that I conveyed it right. Yup, the Nebulan War..., mahahah. You'll have to keep an eye on the main books for that :P. The phrase won't be coming along for quite a while though. I'm honored by your words, considering I do try to talk a bit about various subjects. More one-shots like this should be coming sometime soon :D.**

* * *

***I will reply to more reviews if anyone wishes to post them here***


End file.
